


Enjoy It Our Own Way

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [14]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, genderswapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 14: Gender swappedWhere Tori (Ty) and Kitty (Kit) have to deal with other’s negative opinions about their relationship.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Enjoy It Our Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Tori = Ty  
> Kitty = Kit
> 
> Everyone else has the same gender

“Tori?” Kitty said, walking into Tori’s bedroom. Her girlfriend was laying on the bed, motionless.

“Are you okay?” Kitty asked, sitting down next to her.

Tonight was the engagement party of Emma and Julian. Julian had proposed to Emma a week ago, at the beach after defending the Institute from a few sea demons. Despite being covered in seat water mixed with ichor, Julian must of thought it was the perfect moment to propose to his girlfriend. She accepted, and as soon as Isabelle Lewis found out, she immediately set out to plan the perfect engagement party. Kitty thought she said something about wanting at least something that wasn’t going to be a horrifying story for Emma and Julians’ future children. 

The night had been going well. There were a wide variety of Downworlder and Shadowhunter guests, making the evening never dull. All the Blackthorns and Kitty, the Herondales, the Lightwood-Banes, the Lewis’s, Diana and Gwyn, the Rosales, Tessa and Jem, as well as many other guests were in attendance. Even Cristina, Mark, and the Unseelie King himself, Kieran, had been able to make it. 

Jace had been seated at the piano, playing a variety of classical songs and more upbeat tunes for a good chunk of the evening. The party was taking place on the beach, so someone, probably Magnus, had managed to put a baby grand out in the sand. The beach was well lit with tiki torches to keep away any bugs as well as give off a calm glow, giving the minimal light that was needed as the sun was setting. There were tables for the guests to sit, with seashell table centerpieces that Tavvy had made. 

Tables with food sat near the grand, and it was Kitty and Toris’ jobs to put out new food when the containers on the table were running low. Kitty knew they both needed to go to support their loved ones, but she also knew that Tori did not like large crowds, so she talked to Tori and Isabelle and they arranged this job for them. That way they could still observe the festivities, but they weren’t in the center of them. 

Everything was going well. Emma and Julian had finished their address to everyone and were dancing to a gentle song that Jace was playing. Some of the other guests were dancing, while others were seated and eating or talking. 

“No, that would never work!” Kitty had been saying, shoving her girlfriend lightly as they laughed.

“I’m just saying that a lightsaber could definitely cut through Captain America’s shield!” Tori said, pushing a stray strand of curly dark hair back behind her ear. She looked beautiful, Kitty had thought in the moment. Tori’s shoulder length curly hair was pulled back with a silver hair clip, with a few loose strands that would keep escaping. She wore a long emerald dress that Dru had helped pick out, with silver flats and silver jewelry. Her gray eyes seemed to shine, her face full of happiness as she joked around with her girlfriend. Kitty couldn’t help leaning over and giving her a quick kiss before replying.

Kitty had been about to reply, when she heard someone clear their throat. “What you’re doing is disgusting.”

She turned to see an old woman she didn’t recognize standing there. Tori’s face paled and her hands began to flutter at her side.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but I’m not sure what you’re referencing. Did the food tonight not agree with you?” Kitty asked politely, trying hard to keep her hopes up. 

“You two will go to Hell for engaging in this sort of relationship with each other. You should be ashamed to call yourself Shadowhunters,” the woman said, spitting in Tori’s face before turning and walking away. 

Kitty saw red, about to go after her, before she looked back to see Tori hunched on the ground, throwing up violently into the trash can that was for food waste. She was shaking as she grasped the bin with her hands. When Kitty kneeled down, she could see tears running down Tori’s face.

Kitty rubbed her back, her other hand helping to hold Tori up. She saw as Clary rushed over, but before Clary could speak, Kitty shook her head and motioned for her to go away. This was Kitty’s job.

After Tori had finished, Kitty helped her up and went around the outside of the tables so that they wouldn’t be seen. She kept an eye out for the woman, but she couldn’t find her anywhere. She led Tori back into the Institute and upstairs to the bathroom. She helped Tori out of her dress and went to another bathroom so she could shower too. By the time she had returned to Tori’s room, she was laying on the bed.

“I’m okay,” Tori said, staring up at the ceiling. “I just wish people outside our family and friends were more accepting.”

Kitty laid down next to Tori. “Me too. I’m sorry that she spit on you. We should’ve just stayed here.”

Tori flipped on her side so that she was facing her girlfriend. “It’s not your fault. I wanted to go as well.”

“I wish she hadn’t ruined the night.”

“She didn’t. I still got to spend a lot of good time with you. Minus the throwing up.” Tori leaned over and kissed the top of Kitty’s forehead. 

“I wish we could still see what was happening though,” Tori said.

“Oh! I have an idea,” Kitty said, pulling out her IPhone. She FaceTimed Dru, telling her about what happened. Dru flipped the camera off her, showing the party. For the rest of the night, Kitty and Tori were able to enjoy the party in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
